


Greater Than The Sun

by SeaRose88



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88
Summary: Monsters have finally made it above ground for a year now. Muffet has finally opened a business but due to how popular her sweets are she chose to open a bakery. Muffet is surpised when she finds a gift at her door step one morning, and then again the following day, and another after that. Who is leaving these gifts and why? And the messages along with the gifts are...so very sweet but more confusing. Who is leaving her these wonderful and sweet gifts?





	Greater Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! With Mother's Day here, I felt that I wanted to do a quick one shot for our wonderful Mothers around the world! Whether she's your birth Mother, adopted Mother, someone who took care of you and was a Mother like figure, a family member who stepped up to be a Mother figure, it doesn't matter. A Mother isn't always the one who gives birth to you. A Mother is the one who steps up and takes care of you, protecting you and kissing you boo boo's or takes care of you when you're sick, raises you, teaches you right and wrong...they are the ones who are willing to do what it takes to make sure you are safe and fed and clothed, even if it means they have to do without. Mother's, in some children's definition are...super heroes. 
> 
> Dedicated to all Moms out there, including my own. ;) Happy Mother's Day!

Muffet happily awoke to open her bakery for the morning. She stretched her arms out and yawned, her small fangs showing off. She hummed happily as she changed into her frilly dress and fixed her hair into pigtails. She ran her fingers through each of her pigtails while her other two arms straightened out any wrinkles that may have been in her dress. She smiled afterward, happy with her finishing look. She moved through her bakery preparing sweets and drinks to be sold once she opened for the day. After placing out all the baked items and her spiders helped clean the tables for guests she smiled as she noticed rays of the morning sunrise began to filter through the window. She opened her door to go watch the sunrise as she did ever morning since they had emerged from Mt Ebott. What she wasn't expecting was to find a gift sitting on her door step. A flower...not just any flower, an Echo Flower! It was in a pot of soil, but no note was left with it. When she looked around, no one was around either. She picked up the flower and inspected it curiously, wondering who could have left such a gift. 

' _Hmm, who could have left this?_ ' Muffet thought to herself as she stared at the flowers' beautiful petals. She smiled, her small fangs glinting in the morning rays. Her attention was brought back to the sunrise before her. Her soul thrummed happily at the sight. ' _What a beautiful sunrise. I'm so glad we made it to the surface where we can finally see the sun we dreamed of every day._ ' She took in a deep breath of the clean morning air and exhaled with a sigh. She swiftly turned on the heal of her feet and walked back into the building, Echo Flower in hands. She sets the flower on her kitchen table and smiled as she continued to wonder who left her a gift without a note. She perked up as a thought struck her. ' _Wait! Perhaps they DID leave a message._ ' She reached one of her hands out and gently tapped one of the vibrant petals of the flower and listened as a whisper was heard.

"You are amazing."

She felt her smile stretch, even as she tried to hide it with two of her hands, but that didn't hide the blush that spread over her cheeks. Before she made a noise, she quickly moved to her cabinets to find something to cover the flower to save the message. She knew if the flower heard anything else, it would copy that message instead, but she didn't want to lose this wonderful message apparently just for her. She found one of her elongated cake lids that was big enough to cover the whole flower and the pot, almost reminding her of the movie Beauty and the Beast that Sans loves to watch with the cover that protect the enchanted flower. She giggled to herself at that image of her starry eyed Sans watching that movie. 

"Fuhuhu, what a sweet message. Who could have left such a gift though?" She thought aloud. She moved the flower, with the cover still over it, to the window sill in a way of showing off her gift, for what, she still didn't know. She then opened her business for the day and got to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muffet waived to the last of her customers as they left with their treats in tow. Another wonderful day. Muffet sighed happily as she closed the door and began to clean up, only to stop when she heard a familiar pop noise fill the air. "Hello Papyrus." She greeted without turning around from her cleaning. She heard him chuckle from behind her, most likely sitting in his normal spot.

"aw, yur no fun muffet." Papyrus replied lazily. She couldn't stop her smile from widening. 

"You do know I'm closed at this time right deary? Fuhuhu. Unless!" She responded with excitement, turning to face a surprised Papyrus. "You're here to pay off you debt." She smiled devilishly as sweat began to build on his skull. 

" uhh...hey, what's that?" Papyrus asked, obviously trying to change the subject. She gave him a deadpanned look as if saying, really? She shook her head as she huffed good naturedly as she looked where Papyrus was pointing. He seemed to have noticed the Echo Flower she put in the window sill. She smiled remembering the message. 

"A gift." She answered simply, returning to her cleaning. When she didn't hear him say anything else, she looked up at him again to see him waiting for her to explain further. Or course, she didn't feel like it. "Do you need something?" She asked playfully, purposely avoiding his silent question. He chuckled at that. 

"nah, guess i'll head home. just wanted to stop by ta see ya." Papyrus explained. Well...that was...kinda unexpected to hear from him...kinda, but not really...? Muffet wasn't sure what Papyrus meant by that. Papyrus smiled at her confused expression and stood from his stool. "good night muffet." And with that, he disappeared with another pop. Well...that was weird indeed. Muffet shook her head of those thoughts and quickly finished her cleaning before heading to bed for the night. 

The next morning she did her same routine of prepping for opening shop, then went to greet the sunrise, when she was greeted with ANOTHER Echo Flower on her door step! A smile immediately graced her face when all her eyes looked upon her new gift. Again, no one was around, so she picked up her second gift, and moved to greet the sunrise once again. She quickly brought the flower inside and once settled in the kitchen, she tapped a petal and listened as the whisper spoke. 

"Thank you for everything you do." 

She brought a hand to her chest where her soul resided and smiled warmly. The messages she was receiving were so sweet and soul warming, but who was sending them? She didn't have time to contemplate that as it was time to open her bakery again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the last few customers were leaving, the bell dinged as someone entered. She turned and was greeted by none other than her sweet little Sans. He was wearing his battle body armor as he called it and smiled happily at her. She smiled back, happy to see her sweet friend. "Welcome deary, how are you Sans? What can I get for you today?" Muffet asked. Sans just shook his head and walked up to the counter.

"HELLO MUFFET. I DON'T NEED ANYTHING TODAY. I JUST FINISHED MY JOB AND FIGURED I'D STOP BY BEFORE YOU CLOSED UP SHOP. I HAVEN'T STOPPED BY IN A WHILE. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked excitedly, as per his usual tone with her.

"Fuhuhu, I'm well deary, and business is good. Just closing up today. I know we haven't had a chance to see each other much, but I know we both have been busy with our jobs lately." Muffet replied, feeling a twinge of guilt in her soul. She really did miss spending time with Sans and Papyrus. Muffet was drawn from her thoughts when Sans spoke again.

"I KNOW! ME AND PAPY WILL BE FREE IN ABOUT THREE DAYS. HOW ABOUT WE COME BY FOR A VISIT THEN? IT WOULD BE LIKE OLD TIMES." Sans suggested. That made her smile. 

"Fuhuhu, yes, I would like that very much. I'll see you both then." She responded.

Sans smiled wide and said his goodbyes as he left her shop with a Mwehe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day she awoke and did her same routine and opened her door last to find yet another Echo Flower. This one had a message that said, "The Sun can't even compare to what you are." That alone made her blush. What kind of message was that? A compliment? A flirt? She wasn't sure, but it still warmed her soul. The following day, again she found another with a message that said, "You are special to us." That got her attention.

' _Us? Who is us?_ ' Apparently whoever was leaving her gifts, it was more than one involved. Today she excitedly opened her door, only to stop when she found no flower. She checked around to see if it fell off her door steps, or if it was placed somewhere else, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Wondering if whoever has been sending her gifts was possibly running late today, or maybe something happened and they were unable to leave a gift...maybe they were done leaving her gifts all together. That kinda made her feel sad. She really wanted to know who was sending her gifts so she could thank them properly, and also why they were sending her the gifts in the first place. Maybe she'll never know now...She sighed sadly, but straightened her posture as she walked back inside. She still had to open for the day after all. 

Today was BUSY! Not that Muffet minded. She was ecstatic at how popular her shop was today. As it was nearing the end of the day and the bakery finally had become empty for a moment, she took a relieved sigh at the moment of rest. It didn't last long as she was alerted of another customer when the bell at the door dinged. A woman and child walked in, the child not much older than seven or eight. The child ran ahead of whom Muffet assumed was their mother, and met Muffet at the counter. Muffet couldn't help her giggles as the child stared up at her in complete awe. "Fuhuhu, welcome to Muffet's deary, what can I get you?" Muffet asked the wide eyed child. 

The child seemed even more captivated by Muffet, but surprise her when she blurted out, "You're so pretty miss spider lady!" This caused Muffet to burst into a fit of giggles while blushing at the compliment.

"Fuhuhu, why thank you deary. What can I help you find today?" She asked now amused with the child. 

The little girl now pointed to their mother and said, "I wanna buy my momma a special sweet for Mother's Day! Something SUPER special to show how much I love her!" Muffet watched as the woman smiled happily at her daughter's words. But Muffet didn't understand what that was.

' _Mother's Day? What's Mother's Day? Some human holiday?_ ' Muffet contemplated. Muffet noticed the mother smiling, trying not to laugh at her daughter's antics. She winked at the mother then turned toward the little girl. "I believe I can help you with that. But before I do, do you think you could help me with something?" The little girls eyes shined at the offer. She swore if she were anything like Sans, her eyes would have turned into stars. She giggled at the thought. "Could you explained to me, what is Mother's Day?" Muffet genuinely asked.

The child tilted their head in confusion at Muffet's question, before smiling excitedly. "Mother's Day is a special day made JUST for mommies all over the world where they are celebrated for being...mommies. Mommies are celebrated cuz they take care of you, give you warm hugs and kisses, cook amazing food and your favorite treats, and love you more than all the candy and sweets in the world!" Muffet felt her soul warm at the childs' words. She noticed the childs' mother also smiling happily at their wording choice. The child then began wringing their hands together. "It doesn't matter who your mommy is or where they come from. Mommies are the ones who are willing to go without if it means we can have something." Muffet her sniffles and noticed the mother tearing up. The child should be a public speaker...Muffet smiled at that. Muffet jolted at the sudden volume increase of the child. "MOMMIES ARE LIKE SUPER HEROES!" That did it. Muffet broke into a hearty laugh at their excitement. She was so touched at her words of how humans had a special day to honor Mothers. She believes she has the perfect sweet for them. Muffet smiled at the child as she leaned down, as if trying to tell her a secret. 

"I believe I have the perfect sweet for you mommy. Wait right here deary." Muffet walked into the back where her kitchen was and found the experimental cupcakes she had been making recently, courtesy of the gifts she had been receiving. She brought out the cupcake and showed the little girl. She stared in complete awe at the beautiful purples and blues of the petals of the flower that she had decorated on the cupcake. Not only that, the cupcake itself was a soft lavender when she mixed it with extract from Echo Flower. These were special cupcakes. She held the cupcake out to the girl, keeping the lid over the top of it. "This cupcake is very special. I just created it. It's made from a monster flower called Echo flowers. They have a special power, but it only works once, so be careful how you use it." They girl was entranced by this and listened carefully. She nodded and waited for Muffet to continue. "This cupcake can take a secret and tell it to the one you give it to. All you have to do it whisper it into the supsake, and then cover it again. When the person you give it to removes the cover, they take a bite and they will hear your secret." The girls eyes, somehow, grew even larger with wonder. 

"I'll take it!" She quickly took out a hand held childs' money ouch and held it out to Muffet. "How much is it?" Muffet smiled. 

"How about on the house this one time, as long as you promise to visit again." Muffet replied with a wink. The child cheered and danced happily before nodding so rapidly, Muffet was afraid her head would fall off her shoulders. She gave the child the cupcake and listened as the child whispered into the cupcake.

"Thank you for adopting me mommy." Then quickly covered the cupcake and handed it to her mother. The mother was excited to try the new treat, so she removed the lid and viewed how beautiful the design was before taking a small bite, but froze when she heard a whisper.  _Thank you for adopting me mommy._ She almost dropped the cupcake as tears fell from her eyes and she dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter. Muffet had to turn away or else she would cry also. Oh her poor soul couldn't take much more of this. They happily left and thanked her many times before she locked the door and began cleaning up. She stopped when she heard a familiar popping noise fill the silence. 

"Papyrus? What are you doing here deary?" She asked as she continued to clean. She didn't get an answer though. She stopped what she was doing to look over her shoulder and noticed she was alone. She could have sworn she heard Papyrus short cut in the room. She set the cleaning cloth on the table and looked around her cafe but didn't see anyone. She moved to the kitchen, but didn't find anyone there either. What she DID notice was that her gifts were gone! She quickly ran back out of the kitchen and was about the run out the door to see if anyone was outside, but stopped dead in her tracks before she ran right into both Sans and Papyrus...whom were holding her gifts. She looked at the two of them confused. "What are you two doing here? Why did you take my gifts?" Sans and Papyrus exchanged looks before smiling big at her. It was then that it suddenly became clear...that, and there was a fifth flower she had yet to receive in their arms. They were the ones leaving her the gifts? 

Papyrus chuckled at her realization. "took ya long enough. though, we purposely didn't leave our names." 

"THAT'S CORRECT! IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A SURPRISE IF WE HAD LEFT OUR NAMES, NOW WOULD IT?" Sans added. Surprise for what? She was surprised alright. She smiled happily at them.

"Fuhuhu, thank you boys. I loved the flowers, and was wondering when I would be able to thank the one or ones who were leaving them for me. So thank you...but also, why? I'm not sure what the gifts were for." Sans and Papyrus began to blush and seemed nervous. Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and spoke first, a soft smile in place.

He held the first flower she received. "because you're amazing. everything you did for us...back then...even now. We wanted to thank you for everything you did back then."

"YES, AND WHAT YOU CONTINUE TO DO EVEN NOW FOR US. YOU HAD NO OBLIGATION TO TAKE CARE OF US BACK THEN AS BABY BONES, OR EVEN AFTER BECOMING ADULTS. EVEN NOW, WE ARE ABOVE GROUND, AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO CARE ABOUT US." Sans added, his smile genuine. 

"i know when we made it to the surface, the one thing we all looked forward to seeing was the stars and the sun...especially the sun. i know that's one of your favorite things to do. watch the sun rise every morning. underground...you were our sun...you shown brighter than anything around and kept our hope alive...kept us alive. the sun rise is beautiful and breathtaking...but it can't be compared to you. underground, you were our sunrise." Papyrus explained.

Muffet was tearing up, but fighting with everything inside to hold back her tears from falling. 

"YOU'RE SPECIAL TO US MUFFET. BECAUSE OF YOU, PAPY AND ME ARE ALIVE AND WELL AND WE LIVED TO MAKE IT ABOVE GROUND. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE YOUR PLACE." Sans grinned. Oh great, Sans was tearing up now. Muffet had to be strong, she couldn't cry...she wouldn't cry...she WON'T cry....Sans and Papyrus both hold out the last flower for her, already a cover over it. She gently took the flower and looked at the guys. They smiled, encouraging her to continue. She looked down at the flower and carefully moved it to the table, her back now to the boys. She carefully uncovered the flower and very gently, tapped one of the petals. She leaned in close to listen, and froze at the whisper.

"Love you mom."

Her tears fell immediately. Before she would lose the message she quickly covered the flower again, then covered her moth with her hands to stifle her sobs of happiness. Than from behind her, two pairs of skeletal arms wrapped around her and so very softly, they both whispered to her, "Happy Mother's Day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my Mother's Day special! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm nervous because I'm still new at fanfiction so I'm hoping you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.  
> Also check out my other story 'Handsome Skeletons! I mean, interesting, NOT Handsome! Maybe a little handsome...' 
> 
> The Echo Flower cupcake idea came from KittyKatt25. ;) Thanks sis!


End file.
